Tainted walls
by Avoiding Time
Summary: Sakura começa a estagiar num hospital de saúde mental e se interessa pela história de um dos internos em particular. Mas como a curiosidade matou o gato, suas descobertas acabam indo muito mais além do passado do misterioso rapaz... AU SasuSaku
1. Prólogo

_"As vezes nossas paredes existem só para ver quem tem a força para derrubá-las." - **Darnell Lamont Walker**, Creep_

* * *

**Prólogo**

Sakura apertou a alça da pequena mala nas mãos, seguindo pelo caminho de pedras até a entrada principal. Não conseguiu conter um sorriso de empolgação: Ela tinha mesmo conseguido! Tinha sido aceita como estagiária num dos centros mais renomados de tratamento mental do Japão! Iria trabalhar diretamente para a doutora Tsunade, um dos nomes de referência na área e a quem ela sempre admirou. Estava decida a causar uma boa impressão!

Parou em frente as amplas portas de madeira, lançando um olhar ao redor. A construção – que poderia muito bem ser apenas uma grande mansão – era rodeada por um extenso e agradável jardim e embora a área fosse devidamente cercada com um muro reforçado, dava um certo ar acolhedor, bem diferente da maioria dos hospitais que se viam por aí. A única coisa que denunciava a função do local era a placa identificando: "Centro de Tratamento Psiconeurológico Konoha". O edifício em si se estendia pela propriedade, de modo que Sakura não conseguia estimar o tamanho total do local. As paredes de tom bege e as janelas abertas, com finas cortinas brancas esvoaçando, ajudavam a dar aquele ar caseiro, que tanto era elogiado internacionalmente. Era um dos ideais de Tsunade que o lugar se mantivesse o mais confortável e próximo de uma casa possível. O portão central ficava aberto durante grande parte da manhã, de forma a tornar o lugar mais convidativo.

Finalmente, Sakura tocou o interfone. Mal havia tocado e uma mulher de cabelos escuros curtos atendeu, vestindo um jaleco branco com o simbolo de Konoha no busto.

- Ah! Você deve ser a Sakura-san. - Disse ela com uma reverência. - Sou Shizune, assistente pessoal de Tsunade-sama, estava esperando por você.

- Muito prazer. - Sakura se inclinou apressada. - A-Ah, m-me desculpe acho que acabei me atrasando e...

- Não, não! Você está bem na hora. - Shizune lhe sorriu abertamente, fazendo Sakura se sentir mais relaxada. - Venha, vou te mostrar o prédio.

Seguiram por uma sala de recepção onde uma secretária lhes cumprimentou animadamente. Logo atras do balcão da secretária, havia uma porta de metal, com uma tranca eletrônica. Shizune pegou seu crachá do bolso do jaleco e o usou para liberar a passagem para as duas. Seguiram por um corredor, onde haviam mais algumas poucas salas.

- Você receberá seu cartão de acesso e seu uniforme mais tarde. Deve acha-los no seu dormitório. Você disse na sua ficha que gostaria de ficar nos fins de semana também, certo?

- S-Sim! - Respondeu num susto; Já tinha se distraído olhando ao redor e por pouco não percebera que Shizune lhe dirigira a palavra. - E-Eu moro um pouco longe daqui e quero aproveitar todo o tempo que tenho desenvolvendo meu trabalho...

- Tenho certeza que vai fazer um trabalho excelente, Sakura-san. - Shizune sorriu e a fez sorrir de volta.

Shizune lhe explicou que aquele primeiro prédio era basicamente administrativo e servia para que os visitantes ou qualquer outro viesse para pedir informações.

No fim do corredor, pegaram um elevador. Reparou que ambos os lados abriam, mas que porta logo atrás delas estava bloqueada pelo mesmo sistema de cartão. Devia ser o acesso para a área hospitalar propriamente dita, concluiu. Pararam no terceiro andar e entraram numa sala que parecia uma mistura de recepção com escritório, com um escrivaninha de canto com duas poltronas e alguns sofás no outro extremo do comodo. No meio, portas de madeira, lembrando as da entrada de Konoha.

- Essa é a minha sala, caso precise de alguma coisa. - Informou Shizune e apontou para a grandes portas. - E aquele ali é o escritório da Tsunade-sama. Ela gostaria de te recepcionar pessoalmente mas infelizmente teve que resolver uns problemas com os nossos colaboradores. - Balançou a cabeça. - Nem sempre é fácil dirigir um negócio baseado na boa vontade das pessoas.

- Posso imaginar...

Sakura estava um pouco decepcionada de não conhecer ainda a grande medica, mas nada estragava a sua felicidade de estar ali. Se sentia realmente privilegiada por ter essa oportunidade ainda na faculdade.

- Bom, venha! Vou te levar até o seu quarto.

Voltaram a pegar o elevador e dessa vez foram para o segundo andar. Tinha um pequeno corredor, com mais uma porta de tranca eletrônica. Sakura se surpreendeu ao ver o novo ambiente. Parecia que tinha entrado num hotel! Havia uma grande sala de estar comunitária onde duas enfermeiras conversavam e que logo se curvaram ao ver Shizune. Os corredores seguiam com portas numeradas, como em um condomínio. Viraram a esquerda e pararam em frente ao quarto 213. Shizune usou seu crachá para destrancar.

- Só eu e a Tsunade-sama temos acesso a todos só quartos. O seu cartão abrirá somente este quarto então não se preocupe com a privacidade. - Fez menção para que Sakura fosse na frente. Era um quarto simples, com uma cama de aparência confortável, com uma pequena suite, um bom armário para guardar suas coisas e uma pequena mesinha com uma cadeira, onde poderia fazer suas anotações.

- Vou deixar você se instalar. - Shizune se inclinou e Sakura fez o mesmo. - Tsunade-sama deve vir falar com você assim que ela tiver terminado... Sinta-se a vontade, espero que goste de trabalhar aqui! Acreditamos muito no trabalho que fazemos e temos orgulho de compartilhar isso com jovens aspirantes.

- Ah, com certeza! É uma honra para mim estar aqui! - Sakura se inclinou mais uma vez.

- Bom... Nos vemos mais tarde! - Shizune deu um ultimo sorriso para ela e acenou, fechando a porta.

Sakuar deixou a mala no chão e se sentou na cama macia. Era muito melhor do que ela tinha pensado! Era como um sonho... Embora estivesse bem ciente de que enquanto estivesse ali, estava lá para servir e cuidar das pessoas e que essa deveria ser sua prioridade. Sabia que seria um novo desafio e estava ansiosa para por toda a teoria que estudara em prática.

Viu que seu uniforme estava sobre a escrivaninha, como Shizune tinha dito. Levantou-se para pegar, vendo que seu crachá estava logo em cima do jaleco. Pegou o cartão em mãos, um sorriso involuntário escapando pelo seu rosto ao ver impresso "Haruno Sakura – Estagiária". Vestiu o jaleco e colocou o crachá, se sentindo como quando brincava de médica quando era criança. Rodopiou pelo comodo e fez poses para um espelho imaginário.

- Doutora Haruno, ao seu dispor. - Imitou uma voz mais vellha. - Doutora Haruno... Psicóloga renomada e votada a mais bonita do Japão cinco vezes seguidas!

Caiu na risada com a própria brincadeira. Estava começando a absorver a personalidade de sua colega da faculdade e amiga de infância, Yamanaka Ino. Mas, fazer esse tipo de brincadeira não fazia o menor mal quando ninguém podia ver-la...

Puxou a mala para cima de cama e tirou de lá um caderno rosa. Tinha sido presente de seus pais, para que ela pudesse manter anotações sobre sua experiência ali. Resolvera fazer uma espécie de diário médico e esperava que aquilo lhe ajudasse a se organizar para o seu trabalho de conclusão de curso.

Pegou uma caneta e começou a anotar na primeira pagina:

* * *

_Dia 0 – Chegada._

_Cheguei em Konoha e conheci parte das instalações. Mal posso esperar para ver a área onde estão os pacientes. Me pergunto como será dirigido o tratamento por aqui..._

_Nas próximas folhas, pretendo fazer anotações dos meus pacientes "temporários" e também minhas observações gerais da equipe. Espero que eu possa fazer um bom trabalho e adquirir experiências interessantes para o futuro..._

_Me despeço por aqui, esperando que possa fazer anotações interessantes em breve! O que será que me aguarda em Konoha?_

* * *

_Continua..._

**N.A.: **Eu ia demorar mais para embarcar de vez na postagem dessa história, mas estou curiosa para ver o quão vivo é o fandom de Naruto para esse tipo de coisa... Estou particularmente animada com essa fic porque toca em alguns pontos que realmente gosto de pesquisar e ler!

Essa é uma longfic, e os capitulo devem ser mais longuinhos, não se preocupem.

Não pretendo aqui fazer algo 100% fiel a realidade, e usarei algumas liberdades quantos as doenças dos pacientes e os métodos utilizados pelos médicos.

O casal principal vai ser SasuSaku e como secundário aponto NaruHina. Quanto a outros casais, vocês verão em breve. **Vai** ter yaoi nessa fic, mas serão apenas citações ou menções a, já que o foco raramente estará em algum desses casais. Até onde posso prever, não terá nenhuma cena explicitamente romântica yaoi e os mais desavisados provavelmente nem perceberão algumas coisas. Se você ainda sim fica extremamente ofendido com isso, deixa eu te dar um abraço e te pedir para que não faça comentários negativos quanto a isso.

É... Acho que é isso! Alguém leu até aqui? Alguém... Bom, se leu pode se manifestar ali na caixinha de review se quiser! :D

Até a próxima! (Que deve estar bem próxima mesmo!)


	2. Capitulo 1

**Capitulo 1**

* * *

Bateram na sua porta assim que terminara de tirar as coisas da mala e coloca-las em seus novos lugares. Foi atender correndo, vestindo o jaleco no caminho.

- Tsunade-sama... - Cumprimentou num folego só ao vê la na sua porta. - É um prazer conhecê-la.

- Digo o mesmo. - A mulher loira sorriu. Era igualzinha as fotos que Sakura havia visto, mas conhecê-la em pessoa trazia um efeito totalmente diferente... A figura de Tsunade inspirava confiança e um certo medo, algo que as fotos com certeza não transmitiam da mesma forma. - Sakura, certo? Posso chama-la assim?

- C-Claro! Sem problemas!

- Ótimo. Sinto por não ter vindo falar com você antes, tivemos uns _probleminhas_ com _certos incompetentes._

Sakura deu uma risadinha nervosa, pensando em como não desejaria ser umas dessas pessoas e ter de encarar uma Tsunade irritada.

- Mas venha, - a médica continuou. - eu estava indo jantar. Gostaria de me acompanhar?

Sakura acenou com a cabeça animada e a seguiu para fora do quarto.

Ela esperava que o refeitório ficasse por ali mesmo, mas ao invés disso, seguiram para o elevador, onde Tsunade desbloqueou a outra saída. Ainda estavam no segundo andar mas agora havia um corredor suspenso comprido que dava acesso ao prédio de trás. O corredor era cercado de janelas de cima a baixo, e assim pôde ver um pouco do jardim logo abaixo e o céu escurecendo. Ainda não era muito tarde, o sol mal havia começado a se pôr e o céu se tingia lentamente com as cores do entardecer. Tsunade devia ter previsto que ela se distrairia com a vista e não lhe falou nada até chegarem do outro lado.

- As refeições são feitas aqui, onde todo mundo tem acesso. - Disse Tsunade, abrindo as portas. Sakura olhou ao redor. Reconhecia algumas pessoas como médicos, mas era difícil ter certeza já que muitos não usavam jalecos e sim suas roupas normais. - Aqui, tanto os membros do corpo médico quanto nossos internos são iguais.

Sakura olhou de relance para Tsunade. Ela parecia mesmo ter muito orgulho do jeito que dirigia seu hospital. E não era para menos... Sakura seguiu Tsunade timidamente. Olhava ao redor tentando descobrir quem seriam os pacientes ou não, mas era difícil dizer. Ela sabia que as crianças só podiam ser internas, mas não tinha nada que os identificasse ou que os diferenciasse e... De certa forma se sentia culpada por estar procurando. Mas era inevitável, já tinha estado em outros hospitais e o tratamento era bem diferente. Sabia que em Kohona as coisas funcionavam de outra forma, mas para ela que não tinha experiência de campo, se sentia estranhamente pressionada por não saber com quem estava lidando ali. Não queria nem pensar no que aconteceria se ela acabasse confundindo alguém.

Tsunade a chamou para sentar se junto com ela e Shizune. As duas lhe explicaram sobre a rotina de trabalho e alguns outros detalhes como por exemplo, sobre manter o quarto limpo, pois só havia uma equipe de limpeza para a área dos médicos internos, que ia trabalhar uma vez por semana e também lhe informaram o horário que as refeições eram servidas. Os horários eram bem mais cedo do que ela estava acostumada, mas tinha certeza de que logo se encaixaria na rotina.

Enquanto Shizune lhe informava mais alguns detalhes, Tsunade parecia distraída. Sakura achou que ela devia estar pensando no dia que teve ou em problemas que precisava resolver e continuara compenetrada no que Shizune lhe falava, até que Tsunade lhe dirigiu a palavra:

- Você deve estar louca para ver as instalações médicas, não é?

- Ah... - Sakura piscou, atônita com a pergunta antes de se virar para responder. - Louca não seria bem a palavra mas-

- Não precisa disfarçar, eu sei como é isso. - Fez um gesto, abanando o ar. - Você não é a primeira estagiária que nós temos.

Sakura se encolheu na cadeira, um pouco incerta, enquanto Shizune encarava Tsunade com um misto de reprovação e confusão.

- Bom, eu... - Tentou começar, mas logo foi cortada.

- Vou te dar uma missão. - Tsunade sorriu de uma forma que fez Sakura saber que aquilo valia muito mais do que parecia. - Vou pedir para alguém ser seu guia amanha.

Sakura acenou com a cabeça, se endireitando na cadeira. Não ia deixar que aquilo a assustasse, tinha fé na sua sabedoria e daria o seu melhor.

- Certo, Tsunade-sama.

Tsunade sorriu. Shizune ainda parecia um tanto confusa, mas menos negativa sobre aquilo.

- Excelente.

* * *

Acordou com o sol batendo no rosto. Gemeu, virando para o outro lado e cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro. Ainda era muito cedo para se levantar... Nem tinha ouvido seus pais se levantarem para ir ao trabalho e... De repente percebeu que aquele não era o lençol com que estava acostumada, nem a cama e, ao abrir os olhos, acabou de constatar que aquele _definitivamente_ não era seu quarto.

- Essa não!

Levantou num pulo, ainda meio enroscada no lençol e foi atrás do celular para ver a hora. Nove e meia?! O horário do café da manha era as sete! Já tinha começado seu primeiro dia mal... Correu para se arrumar e teve de deixar a cama por fazer, no medo de ter perdido tudo. Colocou o jaleco de qualquer jeito e foi ajeitando o cabelo no caminho, xingando mentalmente a si mesma por ter esquecido de programar o celular para despertar.

Chegou ao refeitório afobada, mas viu que ainda haviam algumas poucas pessoas comendo. Pelo menos não ia começar o dia com fome. Com um suspiro aliviado, foi se servir e se sentar numa mesa. Aproveitou para pensar na programação para o resto do dia. Deveria ir até a sala de Tsunade? Ela tinha lhe dito que mandaria um guia, mas não estava certa se deveria esperar ou ir atrás de-

- Ei, você é a Sakura, né?

Ergueu os olhos do prato, surpresa. Era um rapaz loiro de olhos azuis, com um sorriso enorme e roupas de um laranja berrante que com certeza deveria ser proibido em qualquer revista de moda.

- Ah... Sim, sou eu... E você é?

- Uzumaki Naruto, prazer! - Trocaram um aperto de mãos e ele se sentou na cadeira a sua frente. - A Tsunade-baachan me pediu para ser seu guia hoje. Ei, vai comer isso? - Perguntou apontando para o ultimo pão no seu prato.

- P-Pode pegar, claro. - Sakura estava um tanto desconcertada com a intimidade dele, principalmente por chamar Tsunade de baachan! Tinha certeza de que ela não era casada e nem tinha filhos, muito menos netos e ela não parecia do tipo que ia gostar de ser chamada assim, ainda mais por um marmanjo daquele tamanho. - E... No que você trabalha?

- Em nada. Eu sou interno. - Disse com a boca cheia.

Sakura poderia ter indagado mais sobre isso, mas no momento estava mais incomodada com as maneiras dele.

- Não fale de boca cheia! Isso é nojento!

- Ué, foi você quem fez uma pergunta!

- Engolisse antes de abrir a boca!

- Aaaah, tá bom, foi mal! Feliz agora?

Sakura bufou, acabando de tomar seu café.

- E aí vamos? - Perguntou ansioso quando ela pousou a xícara na mesa de novo.

- Calma! Eu mal acabei de comer!

- Porque acordou atrasada!

- … E você acordou que horas por acaso? - Estreitou os olhos, cruzando os braços.

- Ah- Er- Isso não vem ao caso... - Deu um sorriso sem graça. - Então, vamos?

- Vamos. - Ela sorriu.

Naruto guiou Sakura para fora do refeitório. Havia um longo corredor com diversas salas, a maioria devidamente indicando serem consultórios.

- A Tsunade-baachan pediu para eu mostrar só a nossa área, então acho que você vai ter que pedir pra outra pessoa ou sei lá... Mas acredite, nem tem nada de tão interessante por aqui.

Sakura apenas acenou com a cabeça, um pouco intrigada sobre as ordens de Tsunade. Será que Naruto sabia qual era a tal "missão" para a qual tinha sido enviada?

- Se importa se usarmos as escadas?

- Não, por mim tudo bem.

- Ótimo! - E no outro segundo Naruto já estava puxando-a corrimão abaixo.

- O QUE?! ME LARGA, A GENTE VAI CAIR! - Gritou tentando se segurar.

- Já fiz isso milhares de vezes, relaxa! - E ele conseguiu puxa-la e os dois deslizaram pelo corrimão.

- NARUTO! - Ela gritou irritada, aterrizando no chão um tanto desajeitada, ao contrário do loiro. - Você nem tem mais idade para isso! Eu podia ter me machucado!

Ele fez beicinho.

- … Mas foi divertido, não foi?

Ela cruzou os braços tentando ao máximo esconder um sorriso, mas sua boca tremeu e foi o suficiente para Naruto se considerar vencedor.

- Hehe, eu sabia! - Ele cruzou os braços por trás da cabeça, sorrindo. - e é bem mais rápido que descer da forma normal!

- Podemos continuar o nosso tour? - Ela perguntou com um tom irritado, só para não dar o braço a torcer.

- Vamos, vamos! Vem, vou mostrar como a gente se diverte por aqui.

Se ela achava que o prédio administrativo era grande, esse era maior ainda. A escada dava numa grande sala com alguns televisores e muitos sofás e almofadas. Naruto disse que aquela era a "sala de reuniões" deles e geralmente as festas de fim de ano ou aniversario aconteciam ali. Ele a levou até a creche onde as crianças menores faziam trabalhos direcionados com professoras e ficavam lá até que os pais as pegassem, tirando algumas exceções que não tinham para onde voltar e, nesse caso, ficavam no dormitório infantil, que ficava a parte de onde os maiores ficavam. Fora isso, tinha uma área escolar com turmas mistas de ensino fundamental e médio. As aulas geralmente eram a tarde, quando chegavam as professoras voluntárias.

Saindo dessa parte, existiam varias salinhas menores para quem quisesse ficar mais reservado, uma boa biblioteca, uma sala de musica e artes e Naruto lhe informou que lá fora também tinham uma quadra, uma piscina e uma sala de ginástica.

- É impressionante! - Elogiava Sakura. - Até eu gostaria de morar aqui!

- Hehe, vou me considerar sortudo então!

Os dois pararam na biblioteca, onde Sakura se animava com cada titulo que via e se perguntava se poderia pegar algo emprestado, enquanto Naruto a esperava sentado numa cadeira.

- Ei, Sakura-chan. - Ele chamou, se equilibrando no pés traseiros da cadeira. - Quanto anos você tem?

- Vinte e um. - Ela guardou o livro que estava olhando e se sentou perto dele, curiosa. - E você?

- O mesmo! … Quer dizer, ainda tenho vinte mas vou fazer vinte e um em breve... Você faz psicologia, né?

- Uhum. Estou no último ano.

- E é legal? Estudar numa faculdade, quero dizer... Parece ter tanta gente...

- Ah, tem mesmo bastante gente mas... É bem legal! Nos primeiros dias a gente fica meio perdido, mas depois a gente pega o embalo... Pretende ir para a faculdade em breve? - Perguntou, embora até agora não soubesse qual seria o problema do menino e sequer se ele poderia sair, mas conversando com ele era até difícil se lembrar disso.

- Sim! Na verdade, eu queria ter ido bem antes mas a Tsunade-baachan quis me segurar por aqui... Acho que ela gosta de me ter de faz tudo.

Sakura riu.

- Ah, Sakura-chan! Quer conhecer meus amigos?

- Claro!

- Então vem! - Ele se levantou num pulo e ela o seguiu logo atrás.

Os dois seguiram para a parte dos dormitórios, que Sakura ainda não tinha visto. No caminho porém, uma coisa lhe chamou a atenção: Um corredor escuro que dava numa porta, com um aviso em vermelho escrito em kanji. "Akatsuki" era o que estava escrito. A porta era de acesso restrito, claramente.

- O que é aquilo? - Ela perguntou apontando.

Naruto parou confuso e se virou para onde ela estava mostrando.

- Ah... Essa é a ala adulta. Não tenho acesso lá, desculpa. Mas vamos!

Sakura sentiu um certo desconforto quando ele olhou para a porta e chamar aquilo de "ala adulta" era extremamente estranho já que Naruto já devia ser considerado adulto, não? Até porque, tinha visto algumas pessoas que pareciam ser mais velhas que os dois durante o tour... Mas decidiu que aquela não era a hora de investigar.

O seguiu sem questionar e logo chegaram aos dormitórios, que era uma área bem parecida com a em que ela ficava.

- Vamos dar um oi pro meu colega de quarto e aí a gente vai lá pra fora! - Ele informou, abrindo uma das portas sem nem bater primeiro. - Todo mundo fica lá fora de manha... Menos _ele_, claro.

O _ele_ em questão, um rapaz de cabelo escuros, levantou os olhos do livro que estava lendo e lançou um olhar hostil para Naruto. O quarto estava todo escuro, as cortinas estavam firmemente fechadas e, de alguma forma, o garoto parecia se fundir nas sombras.

- Ei, Sasuke-teme, essa é a Sakura-chan, ela tá estagiando aqui.

- Muito prazer. - Sakura se inclinou e sorriu.

Sasuke apenas resmungou em resposta mal olhando para a garota.

- Sasuke-teme! Seja simpático pelo menos, estou te apresentando a uma garota bonita.

- Cala a boca. - Foi a única resposta do moreno.

Naruto mostrou a língua infantilmente e fechou a porta.

- He, desculpa. O Sasuke é antipático assim com todo mundo, mas ele é _um dos meus melhores amigos, sabe? _ - Naruto fez questão de falar alto o suficiente para que Sasuke ouvisse de dentro do quarto. - Vem, vou te apresentar para gente mais legal.

Seguiram então para o jardim. O campo era vasto e podia ver o ginásio onde ficavam as instalações esportivas que Naruto mencionara bem ali perto. Realmente, como Naruto tinha dito, muitos pacientes estavam lá, alguns acompanhados por enfermeiros. O jardim era como um daqueles parques naturais, onde as arvores e plantas eram organizadas por setores e seus nomes científicos ficavam expostos em pequenas plaquinhas. A maior parte do terreno era cruzada por trilhas de terra, mas Naruto a guiou para fora desse caminho. Deram a volta no ginásio e foram cada vez se afastando mais de onde os outros estavam. Sakura olhava cautelosamente para trás enquanto eles se distanciavam.

- … Para onde estamos indo?

- Ah, meu amigo gosta de cactus.

- Cactus?

Finalmente chegaram mais perto dos limites do terreno onde havia um pequeno espaço dedicado a cactus de diversos tipos. No meio deles, um rapaz de cabelos vermelhos estava sentado.

- Oi, Gaara! - Naruto cumprimentou.

Gaara pareceu despertar do seu transe e se virou para eles.

- Naruto. - Cumprimentou de volta.

- Essa é a Sakura-chan, ela é nova aqui!

Gaara olhou para ela, como se só agora tivesse notado que tinha mais alguém ali.

- Sabaku no Gaara. - Demorou um tempo, como se estivesse lembrando algo que tinham lhe ensinado. - Prazer.

- Haruno Sakura. - Ela sorriu e ele esboçou algo que deveria ser um sorriso de volta.

- Eu estava mostrando o lugar pra ela. Tsunade-baachan me pediu, porque obviamente sou o melhor, dattebayo!

- É estranho ela te indicar. Ontem mesmo você não conseguiu chegar no seu quarto...

- G-Gaara, o que?!

- … E teve aquela vez que você se perdeu indo para o refeitório e...

- J-Já tá bom de exemplos! E isso foi só um acidente...

- Eu sei.

Sakura apenas riu da troca entre os dois.

- Ei, Gaara, que vir com a gente? Quais são seus planos para agora?

O ruivo deu de ombros.

- Vou esperar o Kankuro. Ele disse que voltaria cedo.

- Então vamos lá! Ainda não mostrei pra Sakura-chan a nossa entrada especial.

Gaara se levantou e agora Sakura podia analisá-lo melhor. Tinha olheiras profundas debaixo dos olhos, embora não parece exatamente estar cansado, mas o que mais lhe chamara a atenção foi a estranha cicatriz que ele tinha na testa. Até achou que pudesse ser uma tatuagem, mas a textura parecia muito mais com algo queimado. Ela formava um kanji, com a inscrição "amor".

Naruto os chamou para segui-lo e era ele quem falava na maior parte do tempo. Pelo que Sakura observava, apesar de Gaara ser extremamente inexpressivo na maior parte do tempo, ele parecia gostar da companhia do loiro. Chegaram numa segunda portaria, que dava acesso a lateral do prédio. Havia uma entrada de carros e uma entrada para pedestres, que dava para o guarita do porteiro. Sakura imaginou que ali fosse feito algum procedimento de segurança, já que homens de terno guardavam o local.

Alguns metros antes de chegarem efetivamente no portão, Naruto e Gaara pararam. Sakura ainda deu uns dois passos antes de perceber que eles não se aproximariam mais.

- … Qual o problema? Não vamos até lá? - Ela perguntou confusa.

- Câmeras. - Respondeu Gaara, olhando fixamente para frente.

- Bom, tem isso mas.. Não é que seja exatamente proibido, mas os caras não curtem muito. - Explicou Naruto dando de ombros.

Sakura se perguntava em silencio se eram os "caras" que não gostavam ou se Gaara tinha algum problema em particular com isso. Ficaram algum tempo em silêncio, apenas o barulho de Naruto chutando algumas pedras no chão entre eles.

- Quem vamos esperar exatamente? - Sussurrou Sakura para Naruto.

- O irmão mais velho do Gaara, Kankuro. Ele é um cara legal, quando não está sendo um idiota. - Informou Naruto.

- Boa descrição. - Elogiou Gaara.

- E ele é interno aqui também?

- É! Mas ele agora está em processo de sair, então ele fica fora durante o dia trabalhando numa loja.

Gaara pareceu um tanto desconfortável com a menção disso.

- Ah... Entendi. - Ia dizer que isso era bom, mas tinha mais tato do que isso.

Naquele mesmo instante, um táxi parou em frente ao portão e um garoto desceu dele. Seu olhar procurara logo por algo, e Sakura percebeu que era pelo irmão quando o mesmo sorriu. Os seguranças o deixaram entrar e logo depois de alguns minutos ele saiu da guarita e se aproximou deles.

- Quem é a garota nova? - Perguntou. Sakura podia ter reparado como ele e Gaara pareciam bem diferentes, mas ao invés disso olhou questionadora para a toca listrada com orelhas de gato que o rapaz usava. Se perguntava se aquilo era um uniforme ou algum tipo estranho de estilo próprio.

- É a Sakura-chan, ela é nova. - Informou Naruto.

- Tsc. Mais uma pirralha. - Comentou Kankuro, mas não pareceu ser exatamente ofensivo.

- Não disse que ele era um idiota? - Falou Naruto.

Kankuro se aproximou de Gaara e sorriu para ele, que fez o mesmo.

- E aí, nós não vamos ficar aqui a tarde inteira né? Tô morto de fome. - Disse seguindo para o prédio. Os outros o seguiram e ele e Gaara mantinham sempre uma distancia pequena um do outro.

Quando chegaram no refeitório, já haviam algumas pessoas comendo e Naruto se adiantou, correndo para uma mesa onde um garoto encapuzado estava sentado com uma moça de cabelos azuis.

- E ai, Hinata-chan? - Abriu um largo sorriso.

- Naruto-kun. - Ela sorriu timidamente de volta.

- Aqui, Sakura-chan, essa é a Hinata. Ela é enfermeira e ela tem nossa idade, se precisar de algo conte com ela!

- Muito prazer. - A garota sorriu, se inclinando respeitosamente. - Você é a nova estagiaria?

- Sim, cheguei ontem.

- Espero que goste de trabalhar aqui... - Ela olhou para o garoto a sua frente. - Shino-kun?

Botou a mão na mesa, próximo do prato do garoto, que no momento parecia muito preocupado em dividir a comida em montes iguais, de forma que os alimentos diferentes não se tocassem. Ao ver a mão da garota perto do prato percebeu que tinha algo errado e parou, erguendo a cabeça.

- Essa é a Sakura-san. Ela é nova aqui. - Informou Hinata a ele.

- Aburame Shino. - Ele se apresentou se virando para Sakura.

- Prazer. - Ela sorriu.

- Ei, Sakura! - Naruto a chamou, já sentando numa mesa próxima e ela se despediu com uma reverencia, indo se sentar com eles.

Comeram enquanto falavam de assuntos aleatórios e Sakura já estava se sentindo bem confortável ali. Kankuro, porem, parecia agitado. Acabou de comer antes de todos e Sakura sentia a trepidação na mesa com o jeito que ele balançava as pernas freneticamente. Ele não parava de olhar o relógio na parede.

- Eu ainda tenho que voltar...

Gaara pareceu entrar em alerta com aquela frase.

- Hoje a loja não abre a tarde.

- Pois é... Mas aquela velha decidiu do nada que ia me ensinar a esculpir... - Grunhiu, irritado. - Que inferno! Eu pedi isso pra ela a tanto tempo e só agora quando eu devia ter folga ela decide aceitar... Foi mal, Gaara.

Gaara apenas acenou concordando. Não parecia muito feliz mas também não parecia exatamente irritado.

Kankuro já ia se levantar para sair quando uma garota surgiu, rapidamente surrupiando a toca da cabeça dele.

- Mas o que- Tenten!

A garota em questão, uma morena de coquinhos riu, jogando a toca de volta para ele.

- Eu disse que ia tomar de você quando você não estivesse prestando atenção.

- Isso não é justo! Essa aposta nem tava mais valendo. - Disse irritado, enfiando a toca de volta.

- Ei, Tenten! - Naruto quase pulou da cadeira para chamar a atenção da menina. - Hoje você não vai me enrolar! Quero revanche no ping pong.

- Ai, mas vocês só pensam nisso? Vocês são péssimos perdedores. - Girou os olhos e finalmente notou Sakura na mesa. - Ah, oi. Sou a Tenten, você é nova?

- Sim, comecei a estagiar aqui ontem. - Ela sorriu e as duas trocaram um aperto de mão.

- Espero que não tenha sofrido nas mãos dos meninos, eles fazem muita bagunça, principalmente o Naruto.

- É, eu já percebi. - Ela riu enquanto Naruto gritava um "ei!" indignado.

- Aí, foi mal por interromper a festa, mas só estou avisando que vou vazar. Vejo vocês mais tarde. - Se despediu Kankuro num gesto descontraído, sendo seguido por Gaara.

- Você é de que área? - Perguntou Tenten depois que os dois se afastaram.

- Psicologia. Me formo esse ano.

- A Tenten é mais velha, ela tem a mesma idade que o Kankuro. - Informou Naruto. - E ela é tipo a esportista daqui, então ela é meio convencida...

- Só porque eu me esforço enquanto você prefere enchera a barriga de ramem?

Naruto estava ficando cada vez mais insatisfeito com aquilo.

- Que esportes você pratica? - Perguntou Sakura.

- Ah, nada demais... Só me dedico mesmo a corrida e judo, o resto são só passatempos.

- Ah, legal. Eu costumava fazer judo quando era mais nova.

- Sério? Talvez a gente pudesse treinar mais tarde-

- Ei, não tá esquecendo de nada? - Se intrometeu Naruto. - Da revanche que você me deve?

- Já disse que vamos jogar, não disse? - Respondeu irritada e depois se voltou para Sakura novamente. - Já foi no nosso ginásio?

- Ainda não.

- Então vamos lá, aquele é o melhor lugar daqui!

Foram para lá e passaram a tarde jogando. O treino de judo ficou para outro dia, já que Sakura precisava relembrar algumas coisas e o sensei de Tenten iria ao hospital dentro de alguns dias e poderia ajuda-la. A maior parte do tempo passou com Naruto querendo embarcar em tudo quanto era aposta apenas para acabar sendo derrotado e gritando. Um pouco mais tarde, Gaara apareceu também, embora não parecesse exatamente entusiasmado com os jogos. Foi bastante divertido, e Sakura se perguntava se teria se desviado muito da missão que Tsunade havia proposto, seja lá qual fosse ela...

* * *

Depois do jantar, Sakura foi até a sala de Tsunade. Presumia que a diretora gostaria de falar com ela agora.

Shizune não estava na recepção, então ela teria de bater na porta. Estava um tanto nervosa e acanhada, mas decidiu que era melhor bater do que ficar esperando que Shizune aparecesse. Bateu nas portas de madeira, que de repente pareciam ter feito as batidas ecoarem e saírem bem mais altas do que pretendia.

Dali alguns segundos, ouviu passos e Tsunade abriu a porta.

- Ah, eu... - Percebeu que não sabia bem o que falar. - Boa noite, Tsubade-sama.

- Boa noite. - Ela sorriu. - Entre, eu queria mesmo falar com você.

Entrou na sala, olhando ao redor com interesse. Era um escritório comum, mas de bom gosto. Sentou-se numa poltrona, observando as fotos que Tsunade mantinha nas prateleiras logo atras de sua mesa. - Então, o Naruto te mostrou as instalações? - Ela perguntou depois de se sentar, se debruçando sobre as mesas.

- Sim, ele me mostrou toda a área em que os pacientes ficam.

- E ele te apresentou algumas pessoas?

- Sim, ele me apresentou a uns amigos.

Tsunade sorriu, gatuna.

- Para quem?

- Hm... Sabaku no Gaara, o irmão dele, Kankuro... Tenten, Shino... E o colega de quarto dele, Sasuke.

- Bom. - Fez uma pequena pausa antes de continuar. - E qual é o problema de cada um deles?

Sakura arregalou os olhos. Não era isso que esperava, com certeza.

- O-O que?! - Perguntou, embora tivesse ouvido muito bem a pergunta.

- Conseguiu descobrir porque eles estão aqui? - Perguntou, enquanto arrumava alguns papeis distraidamente. Sakura permaneceu em silencio, um tanto desconfortável e Tsunade sorriu, encarando ela de novo. - É difícil julgar as pessoas quando as conhecemos dessa forma, não acha?

- Sim... É estranho... - Deu um sorriso tímido.

- O que eu queria era que você aprendesse a os ver primeiro como pessoas, depois como pacientes. Muitos médicos esquecem que cada pessoa é única e trata seus pacientes de forma indiferente. Desse tipo de médico, o mundo já está cheio. Agora, aqueles que conseguem perceber a sutileza de considerar cada paciente como único... Isso faz toda a diferença.

Sakura olha para as próprias mãos, pesando nas palavras de Tsunade. Realmente, fazia sentido... Isso não era algo que se ensinava na faculdade, mas sempre foi a favor de ter uma postura mais "humana" com os pacientes. Psicologia não era lógica. A mente humana não era como uma máquina. Experiências, rotina, traumas... Muitas fatores tinham de ser levados em consideração para o melhor tratamento de um paciente.

Voltou a olhar Tsunade que agora se servia de uma garrafa de sake, que nem tinha visto de onde tinha saído.

- Bebe? - Perguntou Tsunade.

- Não, obrigada. - Respondeu distraída.

Tsunade tomou alguns goles.

- A sua missão foi cumprida. Sei que fiz parecer algo maior do que era, mas queria que você levasse a sério essa lição. Nenhum estagiário passa por mim sem nem ao menos saber do básico. Podem até escolher não seguir, mas meu trabalho estará cumprido.

Sakura mordeu os lábios, pensativa.

- Er, eu... - Começou timidamente, olhando para Tsunade. - Você me perguntou qual a razão deles estarem aqui... Posso falar minhas teorias?

Tsunade deixou o copo sobre a mesa, sua atenção toda voltada para a jovem.

- Claro. Você é uma futura profissional da área. O que você viu?

- Bem... - Esfregou o braço. - Não tenho certeza de nada ainda, foram apenas minhas impressões mas... - Tomou coragem e seguiu mais segura. - Aburame Shino. Apesar dos óculos escuros, percebi que ele não olhava muito bem para quem estava falando com ele e pelo jeito que ele arrumava a comida no refeitório... São características de autismo. E somando com o fato dele ser homem, meu palpite seria asperger. Gaara... Ele não parecia ter muita noção sobre interações sociais, embora não tivesse o distanciamento do autismo... Acho que eu precisaria de mais tempo para precisar o que ele teria. Kankuro. Talvez ansiedade generalizada? Percebi como ele não conseguia parar de balançar a perna, embora estivesse ciente que estava passando dos limites, mas não conseguia parar por mais de alguns segundos... Naruto... Ele parece ter um certo problema de atenção. Hiperatividade, talvez?

Tsunade ouvia tudo interessada, sem deixar transparecer na sua expressão o que pensava daquilo tudo. Mas mesmo assim, Sakura sentiu que estava indo bem.

- Foi isso o que eu senti. Sei que pode não é preciso, mas é o melhor que posso fazer sem informações.

Tsunade finalmente sorriu.

- Hm. Você tem talento, Haruno Sakura. - Se levantou dando a volta até a porta. - O que você pretende fazer para o seu trabalho de conclusão na faculdade?

- Pensei em escrever sobre a minha experiência aqui, focada nos casos de alguns pacientes. - Respondeu, sem saber o porquê da pergunta.

- Muito bem. Sinta-se livre para escrever sobre os pacientes que quiser. Você tem total liberdade quanto a quem e ao que fazer, mas vou querer que você trabalhe para mim. Aguarde minhas ordens, vou te chamar quando tiver algo importante para mostrar. - Sakura se levantou, um tanto atônita enquanto Tsunade abria a porta para que ela saísse. - Ah, e mais uma coisa. Quero que você faça suas pesquisas por si mesma. Pode perguntar para outros funcionários, mas não olhe as fichas dos pacientes. Volte para me dar relatórios quando tiver algo interessante a adicionar.

- Er, mas... Os meus diagnósticos... Bateram?

O sorriso de Tsunade se alargou.

- Você quem vai me dizer isso, doutora Haruno.

* * *

Voltou cansada porém contente para o seu quarto. Não sabia bem o que esperar do próximo dia, mas pelo menos parecia que tinha começado bem. Antes de dormir, pegou seu diário, animada por ter bastante coisa para anotar.

* * *

**Dia 01 **

Hoje pude conhecer mais de Konoha. Apesar de não ter visto as instalações médicas, ver onde os internos ficam é tão interessante quanto! Conheci algumas pessoas – alguns pacientes – que são bastante interessantes.

Naruto Uzumaki – Se imaturidade tivesse um nome... Eu daria o nome dele. Mas posso ver que é uma pessoa legal, e simpatizei com ele... Apesar de tudo. É bem agitado e nem sempre percebe quando estão falando com ele e pelo que foi dito, parece se perder e esquecer coisas facilmente. Transtorno de déficit de atenção poderia ser uma alternativa mas não vejo razão para que Tsunade-sama o segurasse aqui até os 21 se fosse o caso. Me pergunto o que realmente ele teria.

Sabaku no Gaara – A primeira coisa que notei nele foi o modo como reagia. Não parecia ter muitas emoções, ou não reagir de uma forma esperada. Tem um comportamento rude, mas que não parece ser intencional. Com certeza não é uma questão de problemas de socialização... Esquizofrenia foi a primeira coisa que me veio a cabeça, mas parece muito cedo para dizer isso, tanto que tive vergonha de dizer isso a Tsunade-sama. Fora isso, ele parece ser uma pessoa até que bastante tranquila - tirando a parte assustadora claro.

Sabaku no Kankuro – Os dois irmãos parecem ser bem unidos... Talvez essa não seja bem a palavra mas é difícil descrever. É como se um quisesse proteger o outro, de um algum mal desconhecido. Imagino que haja alguma explicação, no passado deles. Ele parecia estar bem agitado e ansioso com algo...

Tenten – Não consegui notar nela nada em particular. Me dei bem com ela, ela é divertida... Mas não entendo porque ela não tem permissão de sair, como o Kankuro. Ela parecia bem estável para mim.

Aburame Shino – Não gosto de usar esse tipo de termo mas... Ele é bem estranho. Parece amigável, mas estranho. Não estou dizendo quando aos tiques que ele tem, que são provavelmente de autismo, mas digo de personalidade mesmo... Ele parece ser o mais obvio quanto a qual seria o problema dele, mas parece estar bem sob controle. A enfermeira que conheci hoje, Hinata, parece ter muita atenção com ele, o que é bem positivo nesses casos. Além disso, ele se mostrou mais social do que eu esperava no primeiro momento.

Sasuke – Me perguntei se deveria escrever algo sobre ele ou não. Não o vi por mais do que meros segundos e seu comportamento pareceu bem hostil... Se isso é uma coisa de momento ou algo constante, é difícil dizer. Não acredito que seja assim o tempo todo ou Naruto não o chamaria de "melhor amigo"... Se bem que, do jeito que os dois se xingaram, acho difícil entender qual o critério para melhor amigo que ele tem. Vou escrever mais sobre ele se tiver alguma informação a dar.

Essas são as minhas anotações de hoje. Tsunade-sama disse que gostaria de ouvir relatórios sobre os pacientes, então devo atualizar a ficha de cada um, conforme eu for descobrindo novas coisas. Estou cada vez mais ansiosa com esse trabalho, sinto que vou poder crescer bastante aqui dentro.

Amanhã trarei mais novidades...

* * *

Continua...

* * *

**N.A.:** Com certeza esse capitulo demorou bem mais para sair do que eu previa... Mas isso foi erro de calculo mesmo. Eu disse que os capitulo seriam maiores que aquele mini-prologo, não disse?

A media de tamanho deve ser por aí mesmo, por volta de 15 paginas de word, pelo menos agora no começo. Por tanto, postarei um novo capitulo a cada duas semanas. É tempo suficiente pra eu fazer algo que eu julgue ser de qualidade e que me dê tempo de pesquisar devidamente e etc...

Comecei um pouco a entrar nas doenças de cada um, e mais uma vez, relembro que vou tomar algumas liberdades então não esperem que com essa fic vocês possam diagnosticar alguém por aí, ok? o.o E nem saiam comparando com casos reais por aí, afinal, eu queria levar em conta a personalidade do personagem acima de tudo... Só dizendo mesmo, idk gfdsh

Espero que tenham gostado! O quadradinho da review tá bem ali e ele adoraria te ver por lá :DDD


End file.
